You're Hired
by Angeldust
Summary: The title really doesn't fit but oh well. This is more of an anti HYxRP fic but it is sorta romance. Very AU. Please R&R!


You're Hired

A.N.- this is a HYxRP angst story.I am usually a sap fiend so don't be surprised sucks.Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Princess Enterprises is mine along with the clothing designs.

Summary: Relena is the creator of a very well known fashion enterprise known as Princess Enterprises.She seeks the protection of a bodyguard to watch for potential threats.Angst.Very AU.Now, onward and forward!

Heero calmly sat in one of the many plush chairs that decorated the waiting room of Ms. Relena's office building.This particular building in the Cayman Islands was the headquarters for her enterprise.He came seeking the job of her bodyguard and some vacation time thrown into the mix.He wanted a more stable protection job then his one night gigs could offer him.Ms. Relena offered good pay, a long time job, and an opportunity to see the world.All of her promises were right up his alley.He was reading one of the many fashion magazines she was mentioned in when her secretary called out from behind her desk,

"Mr. Yuy?Ms. Relena will see you now."

"Thank you," said Heero as he rose and walked into the office.The office was large and airy filled with exotic flowers. Her desk was littered with entire books filled of sketches from her newest ideas.

"Please take a seat Mr. Yuy," said Relena as she waved to a chair similar to the ones in the waiting room.

"Thank you," said Heero as he took his seat.

"Now as you know Mr. Yuy I have interviewed many potential bodyguards today.What I want to know is what means of protection can you offer me that they can't?"Relena asked in an official tone.

"Well as you can see in my resume I have been through many years of training with the best in the business.I also have been in the business for quite awhile outside my training.I also take great care in ensuring my client's safety, peace of mind, and well-being.I also will not allow any kind of relationship between my client and I to go beyond the personal level.Does that answer your question Ms. Relena?" asked Heero.

"Yes Mr. Yuy it does.Now one more question if you don't mind," she inquired politely.

"Certainly Ms. Relena," he answered automatically.

"When can you start?" was Relena's next question.Without missing a beat Heero replied,

"Right now if you like."

"That's great because I have a photo shoot in ten minutes," said Relena as she rose from her seat.

"Will you be modeling today?" asked Heero so he could calculate the risks.

"Yes I will.Right this way please," said Relena as she led the way out of the office and down to the front of the building where her limo was waiting.When Relena and Heero were on there way Heero asked,

"What shall I call you?Ms. Relena?Ms. Peacecraft?Or just Relena?"

"Ms. Relena will be fine for now.And what shall I call you?" she asked.

"Heero is fine for right now.I prefer my first name over my last," he answered quickly.

"Well here we are.My dressing room is inside that building over there and the building where the shoot is to take place is attached to it," explained Relena as she gestured to several buildings in the area in front of them.

"Let's get going then," said Heero as he followed a respected distance behind her.Once inside the building Relena got dressed, received her makeup, and made it to the shoot just in time.Heero was never more than a couple feet away at all times.The only time he was farther away was when they were shooting the pictures.He had to give credit to Ms. Relena though she designed all of her clothes and modeled most of them as well.This shoot seemed to focus on the teen market at summertime.She wore tight fitting clothes and she gave off that self-confident image that she carried around perfectly.Most of the outfits consisted of tight fitting shorts that were short enough to be cute but long enough to give decent coverage, a tight shirt that usually stopped above her belly button and had either thin straps or no straps.She also modeled some new French cut bikinis and bathing suit wraps.

When the shoot was finally over she dragged herself to her dressing room then dragged herself to her limo.Heero of course tagged along behind her like a shadow.

Once on their way back to Relena's penthouse apartment Relena said,

"I have a fashion show coming up next week in New York City and I need some extra protection.A lot of big models and a lot of big names in the fashion business will be there.And most of them will be relying on my security to watch out for them.So I was wondering if you could contact some of your friends in the protection business and see if they're available for next week.And of course they'll be paid extra for such short notice."

"Certainly.I'll call some of them tonight.Will four extra guys be enough?" Heero inquired.

"That will be plenty thank you," answered Relena.They drove the rest of the way in silence.

When they reached the hotel Heero ran a quick check on her penthouse for potential threats, quickly scanned her mail, and locked all the windows before retiring to his apartment which was right be low hers.He would have preferred to be closer to her for protection reasons but her apartment took up the entire top floor.He ran a quick scan on is friends and found they had not moved.He preceded to call his closest friend Duo Maxwell.And as usual Duo answered with the traditional,

"What do you want?I'm busy."But when Duo recognized the face of his old friend he grinned and said,

"Sorry bud.I didn't realize who it was.You wouldn't be calling just to say hello now would you?"

"Sorry Duo but this is business.I'm right now employed under Ms. Relena of Princess Enterprises and she needs some extra protection for an upcoming fashion show.Would you and the others be able to come and help?She's offering extra pay for the short notice too," explained Heero.

"Sure!I would love to help out.Why don't I call the others and you get some rest.You look a little frazzled.First day?" Duo questioned.

"Yeah.Thanks a lot for the help.How's Hilde?" asked Heero.He always liked to stay up to date on all the news about Hilde.

"She's doing great.She's asleep right now in front of the television.A toddler is hard on her you know."

"Yeah all bet.Especially if he has your energy."

"Yeah, whatever!Listen, get some rest and I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Sure thing.Bye."

"Bye."

After straightening his apartment up a little Heero got ready for bed.He tucked his gun in a drawer beside his bed and crawled under the covers.He drifted off to sleep thinking about what lay ahead of him.

***~At the fashion show~***

He helped Relena into her dressing room and then went to seek out his old friends.He spotted Duo at the little buffet that was set up for the models.

"Where is everyone Duo?" asked Heero.Duo was startled and turned around quickly.Once he noticed Heero he said,

"Hello to you too.I don't know actually.I think they went to get a feel for the building.Where is the princess?"All five of the guards had decided to nickname Relena "the princess" in honor of her company.

"She's being primped I believe," answered Heero.He had been stunned at the hours of work that went into one outfit for a fashion show.Relena had explained it to him on the plane ride here.

"Great.Let's get into position," said Duo as he walked towards the door that led to the seating area around the runway.

Heero mentally ran through the procedure in his mind briefly.Relena was his main concern and that was what he wanted to concentrate on.That shouldn't be very difficult for him knowing that she would only come out at the end to receive the final applause.But he also knew that it only took a second for a bullet to find its target.He left nothing to chance.Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and himself would be spaced out along the back wall and would mingle in the crowd of watchers every so often.The person posing the slightest threat would be removed from the hotel quickly and efficiently.He glanced over the room one last time before the spectators pored in and the show began.

The show was long and boring for the most part.Sand although his guard was up at all times he didn't really pay a whole lot of attention to the show.Most of the models in the show were new so not many people would be after them.He snapped to attention when he heard the announcer declare Relena would be making her entrance.He was momentarily caught off guard by her dress.It stopped above he knees exposing her gorgeously long legs and her high heeled shoes fully showed off her legs.The dress was a combination of pink, blue, and purple all swirled together in an almost tie-dyed pattern.The dress had no straps at all and hugged her curves so tightly he wondered if she could breathe.A gorgeous strand of diamonds was wrapped around her next once before it spiraled down her arms in a snake like fashion.The diamonds were anchored in place by platinum rings on each ring finger.Her hair was flowing loosely out of a high ponytail on top of her head.The ponytail was tied in place by a pink scarf that flowed all the way down to the back of her knees.The hair in the ponytail had streaks of purple entwined in her natural blond hair.The wisps that hung down in front of her face were a bright blue that matched the dress.Her makeup was relatively plain with little bits of glitter shimmering on her cheeks and eyelashes.Small gems decorated the corners of her eyes.Relena had explained the dress in advance but he didn't know she would look so good in it.He also expected her to come on, accept some roses, bow, and walk off the runway.But she had other plans.Between bowing and walking off the runway she decided to give a small speech.He had to think fast to protect her.Only a pro stalker could shoot her in the brief second he planned for her to be on the runway but now anyone with a gun had a shot at the princess.He glanced around at his partners and noticed they were moving inwards toward the princess.He followed their lead and silently crept closer to the runway.All the time he glanced around the crowd for any unusual movement.That was when he spotted a new "guest" who happened to be loading a gun.He radioed the others via walkie-talkie about the impending danger but he was at the angle where only he could see the guy.He removed the safety latch and pointed the gun at the princess.As he pulled the trigger Heero jumped up onto the runway and pulled the princess down.Unfortunately the bullet didn't soar right over their heads and it hit Heero in the side.The guy was obviously a pro; he had Heero in one of the few places he was unprotected by his bullet proof vest.Duo was the first to come to the aid of his friend and quickly the others followed suit.Relena was pulled away by some of the models and Heero was loaded into an ambulance.

Relena was in shock.She knew he would take a bullet for her but she never imagined he would have to.She ignored the other models and ran out to her limo still in her new dress.She ordered her driver to locate Heero and to head for the hospital.The driver followed her instructions and they raced to the hospital. 

Once there she joined Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei in the waiting room.Relena got many strange looks from people who didn't recognize her and looks of awe from the ones who did.All the same people knew not to bother her then.She was becoming panicky when the doctor came out and said,

"Who is the next of kin to Mr. Yuy?"

"There is none.We're all his friends.Heero has no living relatives," said Duo quickly.

"Very well," said the doctor, "Then I shall address all of you at once.Mr. Yuy is in bad shape.The bullet hit and damaged his liver.The liver was not injured too severely but it will be a long and painful recovery process."The doctor then noticed the worried looking Relena sitting in a corner.He addressed her by saying,

"I'm terribly sorry about Mr. Yuy Ms. Peacecraft.You may want to start looking for a new bodyguard.Mr. Yuy will most likely not be returning to work."

"Thank you very much doctor.May I see Mr. Yuy?" Relena asked calmly.

"Certainly.Please come right this way," said the doctor as he led the way down a long corridor.He gestured into a room where Heero lay.She nearly gasped at the sight before her; Heero was attached to so many machines she couldn't even count them all.Tears welled up in her eyes as she pulled a chair up next to his bed and took his hand.His breathing was shallow and ragged and she knew he was struggling to fill his lungs.The tears flowed freely as she said,

"It's all my fault Heero.If I hadn't stayed up on the runway for so long you wouldn't have gotten hit.And I've also ruined your career; the doctor said you'll need a less active job.He also said your recovery would be long and painful.I'm so, so sorry Heero."She continued to cry until she had no tears left to shed.Only then did Heero speak to her.He said in short and ragged gasps,

"It wasn't your fault.The guy was a pro.He would've gotten you anyway.At least you're safe."

"Shhh.Don't talk.I know it must hurt.I'm going to leave now.Duo promised to take on your job.But I want a promise before I go.Promise me you won't die without saying goodbye.Promise me that," Relena begged.

"I promise," Heero whispered.

Relena then dried her eyes and rose out of her seat.She calmly walked out of the room and back down the bleak white corridor.She nodded to Duo who followed her out of the hospital and into her waiting limo.She remained silent all the way back to her apartment.Once in her secure apartment she leaned against the door and sunk down on to her knees to cry.She cried and cried until she fell asleep leaning against the door.Her normally peaceful dreams were filled with painful nightmares.

Duo stood outside the door until he heard the crying subside to a whimper.All the way down to his new apartment he worried about Relena.She was taking Heero's injury hard.He knew she would never stop blaming herself for what happened.He decided they should leave for the L-3 colony as soon as possible.Her brother and Noin would know how to comfort her best.

***~2 years later~***

Her life had moved on away from him.Of course she still got teary eyed at the thought of him and she was still occasionally troubled by nightmares.But other then that she had moved on.Her life was now a whirlwind of clothing designs, fashion shoots, and fashion shows.She was now regarded as a guru in the fashion business and anyone who was anyone had to know her to make it to the top.Duo had remained her faithful bodyguard through it all.She also had to give credit to Duo's wife Hilde who followed Duo around with their now four year old son.She was thinking about all this on the anniversary of the tragic event.Her eyes welled up with tears and she struggled not to cry.She knew her dreams tonight would be filled with visions of Heero saying goodbye in the hospital and all the machines going dead.She always had the same dream every year on this day.She buried her head in her hands and cried softly.She heard a whisper say from the corner of the room,

"Goodbye Ms. Peacecraft."Her head snapped up and she saw Heero standing in the corner of the room.

"You promised you would say goodbye before you died," she said with a small smile.The smile quickly faded when Heero answered,

"And I kept my promise."

"What do you mean?You can't die.The doctor said you'd make a full recovery," Relena said with pleading in her voice.

"I'm not going to die Ms. Peacecraft.I simply want the peace of mind that I fulfilled my promise.Now I can die in peace far away from here and you won't have to worry."

"You can't leave.Not now that you're back.Please be my bodyguard again.Or at least stay here with me."

"I can't.I'd be a burden to you.I was a burden two years ago and I'll be a burden now.All I need now is for you to tell me that you know it wasn't your fault and I'll be at peace and I'll leave you alone."

"I won't tell you.I can't tell you.I can't lie to you.I know it was my fault you got hit.I didn't stick to the plan and I got you hit."Her tears were now flowing all over again.

"You didn't get me hit.I could have easily let that bullet hit you and I would have been fine.But I made the decision to protect you."

"Why?Why didn't you let me get hit?"

"Because the fashion world would have been in chaos without you."  
"Come on Heero!I know you better then that.You don't care at all about the fashion industry."

"You're right."

"Then what was the real reason?Huh?"

"I couldn't let that pretty dress get ruined."

"Very funny.Now why didn't you let me get hit?"

"The real reason?The real reason is because I'm paid to take bullets.Now if you'll excuse me you and I now have separate lives.Keep an eye on the obituaries for mine.I'm not in the best shape any more you know."

"You can't leave!I won't allow it!"

"Goodbye Relena."With that Heero leapt out of the window and in to the soft and lush grass below.

"Goodbye Heero."She left the office and called for her limo with Duo following closely behind.She remained in thought all day and hardly even remembered she had a job to do.

Heero left the colony shortly after visiting Relena and returned to his small house on a remote tropical island on earth.

Duo and the others never even knew Heero was there.

***~Mini Epilogue~***

Heero and Relena never saw each other again.Heero rarely ever saw Duo or any of the others.Heero monitored Relena's steady climb to the top and more then once secretly took care of potential threats that faced her.Relena was never aware of these little acts of kindness but Duo was.He regularly sent mail to Heero saying thanks but he knew he would only read one of the very few he ever received.Heero thought he made the right decision by leaving Relena.Relena also went on with her life and soon after speaking with Heero for the last time her nightmares stopped.She also stopped celebrating Heero's anniversary of getting hit.She knew it would do no good to cry for him any more now that he was gone.The only thing that haunted her now was her own hollow sounding 'Goodbye' when Heero left.

***~Owari~***

I know it sucked.I'm in a bad mood.Please don't flame me.I'm a big HYxRP fan but this was the first couple I thought of.Sorry!Please R&R!  
  



End file.
